<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Loved You, Goldfishie... by Floyd_Does_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386566">I Loved You, Goldfishie...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing'>Floyd_Does_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, The Author Regrets Everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:19:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: VERY SAD READ AT YOUR OWN RISK because you're not getting a real summary!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Loved You, Goldfishie...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were countless puddles of rich black ink staining the lawn at the back of Heartslabyul Dorm. A small, red-haired boy was crouching on the ground, his usually-perfect uniform now in shreds. A large piece of his shirt was missing from his chest, deep and bloody gashes right above his heart. His hair was matted and dirty, coated with blood and ink and dirt, and there were deep scratches all across his soft, pink cheeks.</p>
<p>A steady flow of heavy tears were currently streaming from silver eyes down the mangled cheeks, stinging at the thin, bloody gashes. He was gasping for air, coughing and eyes swollen with how hard the tears were pouring. He looked up, seeing a figure standing above him.</p>
<p>Standing over him was the easily recognizable figure of a tall, teal-haired student. This unreasonably tall young man knelt down to be closer to the level of the redhead, gently reaching for the scratched-up cheek and lifting the boy's head up closer to his own.</p>
<p>"Goldfishie... I'm sorry they did this to you..." the taller one said. "... I'm so, so sorry...! You didn't deserve this, they didn't have to hurt you so badly...!" he added, almost crying.</p>
<p>Silver eyes looked into gold and olive. The tears had stopped falling, but he was biting his nearly perfect, soft pink lips in an effort to contain himself.</p>
<p>"Floyd," the red-haired boy, Riddle, started telling him, "this wasn't your fault. You're not the cause of this. You were trying to help... and I genuinely appreciate that. But... this...? Everyone I hurt...? I don't believe I will ever, EVER be able to forgive myself for all the pain I caused this evening... I'll never be able to forgive all of them for doing this to me...."</p>
<p>Floyd gently held Riddle's cheeks before the eel began planting soft, chaste kisses all across the deepest gashes. Riddle couldn't fight this; he was too guilty. He was deeply in need of this last bit of affection from his beloved before he would tell him how he felt... how he wanted this whole ordeal to end.</p>
<p>Faded silver eyes looked into dulling gold and olive again. His voice trembled and cracked as he began to form his thoughts into words.<br/>"Floyd... I want...," he started, "I want to die... I want to die by your hands...."</p>
<p>Needless to say, Floyd did not take this very well. The eel started to cry, face scrunching up into such a pained expression that it could make anyone feel the pain in his heart. Why does he have to do this? Why does he have to kill his beloved? For what purpose? Surely the guilt the small redhead felt wasn't that bad... was it? So many thoughts were running around in Floyd's head: Riddle felt guilty. Riddle wanted to die. Riddle, who didn't willingly do anything wrong, felt like he had done something so awful he needed the cold, merciless fingers of death to welcome him into the darkest waters of his own personal Hell.</p>
<p>*What would the rest of the school say,* he thought, *if they heard about what I had done to this perfect boy, if I carried this out? Would they still let me attend, or would I have to be sent home...? I can't leave... but I can't stay, knowing that the word of me doing this would soon be all over the school... If he dies, I die. It's only fair....*</p>
<p>"Floyd...?" Riddle asked, seeing the pain in his face. "I know how hard this is for you to take in, but I don't believe I will be able to forgive myself, or anyone else for that matter, if I keep on with this miserable life. I've caused too much pain on everyone... not just tonight, but throughout my whole fucking life! I can't live with all my guilt, all the pain I have inflicted on those I love...."</p>
<p>"Riddle, don't say these horrible things about yourself!" Floyd snapped. "You have never caused pain for me, you're the little bit of light I needed in my life. You have brought me nothing other than pure joy. You... you're the one I needed in my life...."</p>
<p>Riddle smiled a small, thin smile. Floyd always tried making him feel better. But it wasn't going to work this time.</p>
<p>"Floyd, I appreciate your efforts. But this is the one thing that I cannot forgive myself for," he said, "and only in death will I forgive myself."</p>
<p>"Then I'll die, too. You. Me. We... we both die tonight," Floyd said, "because killing you would be a fate worse than death for me."</p>
<p>"It is decided then," Riddle said, "and make it as painless as you can, for your sake. I know it's already tearing you up inside so much as it is."</p>
<p>Floyd nodded heavily. He summoned a small knife. "One last hug, Goldfishie..."</p>
<p>Riddle obliged, getting up into Floyd's arms. After the redhead had buried himself into the tall one, he struck the knife quickly into the back of Riddle's neck. A final, soft breath escaped the small, delicate rose that was Riddle's lips. The redhead moved no more.</p>
<p>Still holding Riddle, Floyd stabbed himself directly in his heart. There was a scream, and then the eel went limp. Even in death, the two were always together.</p>
<p>It was quite a depressing sight: The most beautiful boy in Heartslabyul and his boyfriend. Dead. Their blood mingling on their clothes and on the lawn.</p>
<p>There were no more tea parties in Heartslabyul. No more calls of sea creature nicknames. No more of anything. It was the start of a dark time for Night Raven College after this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>